


Bro Jerk

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bros do <i>not</i> jerk it together,” Danny states with an exasperated tone as a reply to Jackson's offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 25th day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016.

“Bros do not jerk it together,” Danny states with an exasperated tone as a reply to Jackson's offer.

 

“They totally do,” Jackson counters with a flirty smile.

 

Danny's nostrils flare. “They do not,” he argues with a level voice.

 

Jackson rolls his eyes but keeps his smile as he repeats, “They totally do.”

 

“They do _n_ _ot_ Jackson! Those are people's fantasies,” Danny bursts and inhales sharply, he'd really been trying to keep his cool.

 

Jackson drops his smile and arches an eyebrow instead, “I bet Stilinski and McCall jerk it together.”

 

“I bet that they don't,” Danny retorts in a more normal tone.

 

“They do,” Jackson states in a manner which sounds like he totally believes what he is saying and is in fact correcting Danny. “And we should too,” he adds.

 

“I am gay,” Danny replies in a deadpan voice and an irritated expression.

 

“And?” Jackson shrugs and tuts. “Why do you gotta say that like being gay stops you from doing things?”

 

Danny squints at him. “Because I like guys,” he answers in what sounds more like 'what the fuck?'.

 

“How did you say it to me back then?” Jackson rhetorically asks. “Just because you like guys it doesn't mean you like every dude. Besides,” Jackson reminds with a hand opened in the air. “I'm not your type. And most importantly, this is a Bro-session not a let's-get-in-each-other's-pants-session.”

 

“That doesn't make it sound better.”

 

“I won't touch you,” Jackson utters with a sincere tone and expression as he holds Danny's gaze.

 

Danny's mouth twitches and he reaches for something, anything. “We have different tastes dude, there'd be no enjoyment of the porn for one of us. No happy ending, no point.”

 

“Oh yes," Jackson casually speaks up. “I knew I was forgetting something.” Jackson's clears his throat, unable to keep the casualness in his tone. “I need to come out to you.”

 

“Nu-uh,” Danny shakes his head and points at Jackson. “You like girls.”

 

“I didn't say otherwise.”

 

Danny's arm drifts down and with a confused voice demands, “Then what are you talking about?”

 

Jackson takes a quick breath through his nose before blurting, “I'm bisexual.”

 

Danny looks at Jackson like he's just started a sentence but didn't finish and when Jackson doesn't continue he asks, “What?”

 

“Into both genders,” Jackson explains with an expectant look.

 

“You're not serious right now,” Danny enunciates.

 

“I am.” Jackson nods. “I've been debating this a lot. I jerk it to all kinds of porn. I find guys attractive. I certainly fantasise about having a tumble with someone with male parts.”

 

“Someone with a cock,” Danny amends.

 

“Yes,” Jackson replies. “Been thinking mostly about short hair, wide shoulders, hard abs, defined pectorals, under arm hair, Adam's Apple and uh, taller, stronger-” Danny's eye twitches. “and a hot hard cock, yes.”

 

“You've been fantasising.”

 

“Yes,” Jackson replies without quite understanding what Danny is trying to get at.

 

 _“Just_ fantasising.”

 

“At the moment,” Jackson grants. “I've never been with someone with a _dick-_ ” he enunciates with a challenging look. “ _-_ before because the possibility has never come up to explore with a guy I like enough,” he explains.

 

“You just said it would strictly be a Bro jerk,” Danny replies catching on quick.

 

“And it will be,” Jackson assures.

 

“I didn't say I agreed,” Danny corrects.

 

“Go choose some porn,” Jackson instructs as he nods to the open laptop on the bed.

 

Danny looks at the laptop, and his toes twitch, itching to move, but stays in the same spot for the time being. “Promise.”

 

“I promise not to touch you,” Jackson replies.

 

“And?” Danny prompts.

 

Jackson sighs, and elaborates, “I promise not to persuade you into letting me touch you.”

 

“And?” Danny prompts yet again.

 

“I can't promise I won't look,” Jackson defends.

 

“You can promise not to stare,” Danny retorts.

 

Jackson adopts an incredulous stand, “What's the point in promising something I don't believe I will be able to follow through with?”

 

Danny looks at Jackson's bed again, and the glowing light of understanding shines brighter. “You want this to be more than a bro jerk.”

 

Jackson doesn't quite meet Danny's gaze when his best friend looks back at him, instead his eyes drift to the laptop. “Strict bro jerk this time.”


	2. Jerking Jerks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson asks Stiles whether or not he and the true alpha jerk it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected update :)

“Stilinski,” Jackson calls with a serious tone. “I have a question.”

 

Stiles turns around with an expression full of surprise. “You have a question? What kind of question?” he wonders curiously before he realizes that Jackson wants to _ask him_ something and this is the opportune time to mess with the werewolf. “Are you sure I can answer it? Because you know how I am not as smart as you and couldn't possible know something you don't already?” he blabbers cheekily.

 

Danny manages to kindly say goodbye to the person he was speaking with but has been prevented from paying attention to since Jackson called Stiles' name, and turns in his step next to Jackson so as to give them his full attention.

 

“I get it,” Jackson replies with a knowing tone, hands lifting in defence even though he's not posing a threat to the human. “I'm a dick. But truly, we both know your life wouldn't be as amazing as it is without me,” he knowingly reasons.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to speak.

 

But Jackson voices his question first, “Do you and the true alpha jerk it together?” Jackson hears Danny growl by his side while he watches Stiles' face scrunch up in confusion and alert.

 

“Why would you do that?” Danny mutters in embarrassment, covering his face with his hand, eyes closed into slits.

 

“We had a bet.” Jackson shrugs like it's obvious and totally not an issue.

 

His protest is automatic, “That's not even-” but Jackson interrupts.

 

“How will we know who won if we don't know the answer?” Jackson says in his defence.

 

Danny exhales with a groan as he brings his hand down to face this head on, “You got your way, what does it matter what the answer was!” By the time that he finishes his sentence his cheeks have darkened in embarrassment and frustration – this isn't the first time that Jackson's competitive streak has gotten them into a bit of a hard spot.

 

Jackson opens his eyes wider, face tilting and lips closing in a small smile, “I wanna know who's right,” he explains with conviction.

 

“What was your prediction?” Stiles asks of Jackson.

 

Jackson eagerly opens his mouth to answer and then promptly closes it, suspicion highlighting his features. “Just give me a positive or negative answer, don't matter whether it's the truth or not, I'll be able to tell,” Jackson ensures like it's meant to be an incentive but it just sours Stiles' mood.

 

“How are you his best friend?” Stiles demands of Danny in a huff.

 

“Nu-uh,” Danny disagrees with a firm shake of his head. “No insulting the best friend.”

 

“Jackson is a jackass,” comes a different voice before Stiles can reply, and Danny turns to see Scott walking towards them. “What do you want?” Scott protectively asks as he comes to a stop right by Stiles' side.

 

Jackson exhales noisily, “All I did was ask a simple question,” he utters in his excuse.

 

“Ok,” Danny speaks up to put a halt to what is soon going to become an argument if someone doesn't calm things down, “that is true and while he didn't have to ask _that_ question,” his tone still shows a slight displeasure at Jackson having started this conversation even though he also wants to know the answer himself. “We weren't doing any harm.”

 

“What's the question?” Scott easily asks of Stiles.

 

The human answers without any hesitation, “If we jerk it together.”

 

“We don't,” Scott immediately answers with a squeak and pink cheeks.

 

“Hah!” Jackson sounds in triumph.

 

 _Yeah,_ Danny sadly admits to himself, no need to be a werewolf to hear that lie!

 

“Told you.” Jackson is all smug and has a wide smile on his features once he glances at Danny.

 

Danny pouts for a moment at being bested before a thought enters his mind, “Yeah, but you didn't ask them if they are more than best friends.”

 

“Pshh,” Jackson makes a big show of sounding. “That doesn't matter!”

 

“Yeah it does,” Danny tries to disagree wholeheartedly. “You bet that _bros_ jerk it together.”

 

“They are bros to one another just like you and I are to each other.” It's a good reasoning and Jackson knows that if Danny had more than a moment to think about it instead of trying to best Jackson, he would see that he's right.

 

That is not the case though because Danny is quick to reply, “Yeah, we're also _more_ than bros.”

 

Jackson arches an eyebrow, a mock unimpressed look in his face, “You just outed us.”

 

Danny's reaction is comic, a sound coming out of his mouth that resembles no words before he stops, exhales, and with a stiff gesture of his hands, replies, “You can't blame me for being just as competitive as you.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Jackson replies and elaborates, “You've outed us before we even defined what we're doing.”

 

Danny's already out himself, the fact that Jackson is talking about outing _them_ , as in their relationship and not even batting an eyelid to Danny having outed him, speaks volumes about Jackson's stand on how he feels about Danny. “Do I have to throw an extravagant event in order to ask you to become my boyfriend?”

 

Jackson makes a noise halfway between a snort and a chuckle while focusing his gaze on Danny without allowing the hubbub around him from being distracting, “A scene at the school is enough.”

 

Danny slowly looks to the side before carefully and minimally moving his head to take in the space around them. It's not just Stiles and Scott that are attentively watching their exchange. He shrugs, stuff happens.

 

“And your answer is yes?” Danny concludes with more certainty in his voice than he feels.

 

“I'd be a jerk if I said anything else,” Jackson reasons.

 

Stiles pipes up in the background with a dirty laugh. “This whole conversation started because-”

 

“Shut it Stilinski,” Jackson warns. Lots of people may now know that he is not straight, and in a moment that he is in a relationship – probably madly in love by his limited, but considerate and cute, displays of affection over the coming weeks – but they don't need to know any more than that.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, when they are alone in the car park, their vehicles parked side by side and leaning against Danny's car as neither wants to leave one another just yet for the time it will take for them to be apart while travelling to Jackson's place to spend the afternoon together, Jackson softly comments with a shy look, “I thought you were the reluctant party in this relationship. Wasn't I supposed to be the one asking if you wanted to date me?”

 

Danny shrugs. “Meh.” The movement brings their shoulders to touch and Danny moves his hand to purposefully bump against his new boyfriend's hand. This part of their relationship is new and sensitive, and Danny wants to be reassuring when he teases, “You'd probably take forever to do it.”

 

“Better late than never which is what it'd be if I'd left it in your hands!” Jackson rebukes.

 

Danny rolls his eyes, “We're both terrible.”

 

“Couple of jerks,” Jackson agrees.

 

Danny concludes, “Who jerk it together.”

 

Jackson giggles when he can no longer keep a straight face at the thought in his mind, and finally lets it out, “Jerking jerks.”

 

Danny smiles wide for a moment before his features turn seductive, “You know… the sooner we leave...”

 

The human leaves the sentence up to interpretation, but there's a loud voice that shouts across the car park, “The sooner you can _jerk_ it.”

 

“How did he?” Jackson complains as he looks and sees Stilinski, and then moans as he sees Scott too. “You jerk it together too so don't go judging!”

 

Danny laughs, completely and utterly amused as both Stiles and Scott sputter, but nudges Jackson towards his car so that they can get a move on with being truly in privacy, and indeed, jerk it together.


End file.
